From DE 10 2013 200 775 A1 a proximity switch with a plug connection for a round plug is known. A most frequent structural shape of such proximity switches is cylindrical with a metric external thread. The electrical connection takes place via a cable and a plug connected thereto, which is inserted into the plug connection of the proximity switch. Despite relatively high costs and a relatively large space requirement, sensors, in particular proximity switches with plug connections are widespread.
EP 2 905 798 A1 discloses, for example, a proximity switch as representative example of a sensor, in which, however, an electrical line is connected directly to the receiver of the sensor, i.e. the proximity switch is formed without a connection socket, but has a handling section.